The outlet mechanism employing the button to switch waterways is convenient, the users only need one hand to press the button to achieve the function with good practicability, but the inner structure of the button switch outlet mechanism at the present market is complicated, the switch movement among different buttons needs the cooperation of at least two limiting plate to achieve, and it is not stable.